Californiaball
Oregonball Washingtonball Baja Californiaball (plz?) Texasball (sometimes) Hawaiiball Alaskaball Better than Trump|likes = Movies, Beaches, Making other states jealous, women, gold, In-n-out|hates = Debts, earthquakes, droughts (though prefers to pretend they're not happening), Aztlan bastardos, wildfires, smog, Republican Party (especially Trump)|founded = 1850|predecessor = California Republicball|status = Trying to ban Trump and secede from the union with Texas, Alaska and Hawaii|image = California image by tech.png| Californiaball.png| |personality = Cool like its nuevo papa USAball|Birthdate = 1850|enemies = Texasball (usually) New Yorkball this puto Illegal Mexicoball Immigrants TRUMP!!!|intospace = Sí, señor|caption = "The Golden State"|successor = The Mojave Desert due to the drought, and the Pacific Ocean due to global warming.|nativename = Estado de Californiabola|religion = Christianity (Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churchs) and a crazy cult|notes = Yo soy the home of Hollywood, señor|type = Stateball (not for long as Trump has been elected)|bork = Gold, gold!|government = Republic}} Californiaball is uno stateball located on the west coast of USAball. Californiaball can into of best movies in the world. Is finding himself hella very thirsty these days for some reason. After Trump's surprising win, despite California picking Hillary to win, California wants independence, and so does Cascadiaball and New Englandball, because he doesn't want a conservative right wing president, like Trump. History The clay of Californiaball was once populated by 3balls (Native Americans), but then Spainball had un hijo, Californiaball. Californiaball was then kidnapped raised by Mexicoball, but one day he broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independencia with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. He thought his brother Texasball's star flag was pretty cool, so Californiaball put a star on his flag to plagiarize reference it. In 1849 gold was discovered on his clay, and other stateballs have been jealous of him ever since. 3balls were quickly removed as other balls scrambled for pretty yellow rocks. Throughout his history has been plagued with earthquakes, his clay is divided by San Andreas fault and smaller faults. This has been into destroying his cityballs all throughout history. He is home to many different races, mostly Mexicoballs and many Chinaballs, and likes to boast that practically every countryball has immigrants here. Used to pretty much just be full of cowboys and missionaries for a long time, until immigrants from Germanyball infected him with the hippies. Ever since then, he has been into a quiet civil war between old cowboys and new hippies for control of state. For reasons mentioned above, he has a bit of a split-personality. As well, his northern and southern halves are basically hatings of each other, and his central valley area (that is still full of cowboys) is about as conservative and independence-wanting as Texasball. He may one day split into as many as six smaller stateballs, just like Texasball can into being five stateballs (Maybe when I into independence). Making matters worse is the fact that his habit of making golf courses and growing crops in the desert finally caught up with him, causing a severe water-shortage during an ongoing drought. Yet he is too stubborn to change his ways. In 2016, with Massachusettsball and Nevadaball, he finally can into weed. Relations Family * USAball - Mi nuevo padre (GIVE INDEPENDENCE! Grandpa did it with Brexit, and now it's my turn. #CALEXIT!) * Mexicoball - My biological father and former independence war enemy * Nevadaball - Mi hermano favorito. Am keeping gambling illegal on my clay so that people have a reason to visit him. * Oregonball - Foster brother. Can into lots of rain. Share with me pls!! I'm hella thirsty. * Arizonaball - Younger Brother. My very hot and dry desert. Come if you want sea. Pretty racist conservative hombre. * Texasball - Other brother (always in fight). Mucho conservative redneck. Can go into many arguments, and at end of day we are frienemies. We will fight together against USAball for opposite reasons. I love you even though we fight. We will soon anschluss New Mexicoball and Arizonaball to form Texaforniatangle * New Mexicoball - Older brother with poor economy and ignorant. * Floridaball - Jealous older sibling that wants to have better theme parks and beaches than me. My Disney park is still better. *All other US Stateballs - Jealous kiddos all coming to my beautiful California Clay (but I'm losing mine cuz my clay is too expensive) * Baja Californiaball and Baja California Surball - My other brothers, stayed with Mexico when I left. (One day, mis hermanos, one day....) * Canadaball - Some uncle who supposedly "exists" or something (as if "Canada" is a real country, I mean, please). * UKball - New Grandfather * Spainball - Old Grandfather * Australiaball - Uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. He gave awful birthday present of eucalyptus tree infestation, and no koalas to keep their numbers down. * Ecuadorball - cousin *All other Angloballs and Latin Americaballs - Aunts and uncles Major Cityballs "All of my children need to to stop b*tching about NorCal or SoCal." -Californiaball *Sacramentoball - Capitalball * San Franciscoball - Expensive, liberal cityball infested with hippies. Also known as the cityball that rest of state hates. Likes homosex. * Los Angelesball - My largest and celeb cityball, home of Hollywood. Makes most of my movies and thinks he's (like) so special lol so is your traffic. * San Diegoball - First of Spainball's settlements, has lots of beaches and keeps lots of pet animals. Acts very Mexican. *San Joseball - First and oldest cityball, home of Sillicon Valley. Innovative tech nerd who makes everyone buy the latest version of anything Chinaball he makes. *Fresnoball - Smoggy Central Valley city. Has Yosemite nearby and a lot of agriculture, so how ar yuo so smoggy? We're trying to be eco-friendly here! Gallery California-icon.png California's heritage.png Qeg6AIr.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png Category:North America Category:Burger Category:Stateballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:USAball Category:Homosex Lover Category:Earthquake Category:Californiaball Category:Desert Category:Rich Category:Catholic Category:Cowboy Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Elongated Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Murica Category:Olympic Host Category:Weed Category:Liberal Category:U.S state Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Ring of fire Category:Volcano